General Yeti Dayz the 4th
Yeti Dayz the 4th is one of the extinct species of Yeti in the D4NK Universe. Currently, the only part of his body left is his brain, which is now in the body of a Dragon-Cat hybrid. He is also the leader of an army of yeti crabs who plan on world domination. History Yeti Dayz is the only surviving member of the Dayz family, as well as technically the last surviving member of the Yeti species. His parents were punched to death by Saxton Hale not long after his birth, and he was raised by yeti crabs. Turning out to be a smarter than average Yeti, he was elected the leader of the YMCA (Yeti Monster Crab Army) and used his new rank to avenge the near extinction of his species by attempting to destroy humanity. In a historical battle in the badlands, Mann CO. was being invaded by the YMCA, and soon enough Saxton Hale was on the scene. He punched his way through hordes of yeti crabs and eventually faced off against Yeti Dayz himself, who was riding on the back of a giant yeti crab. An epic Anime Battle ensued, with Saxton coming out on top. After being punched into giblets, Yeti Dayz's brain was taken away by the crabs and preserved in ice. A few months later, Faghettitiger cult members arrived and promised to revive the YMCA's fallen leader in exchange for allegiance to the Faghettitger cult. Faghettitiger took a Dragon-Cat hybrid pet from her home world, and fused Yeti's brain into the body. Yeti Dayz was officially reincarnated, and re-took his position as the General of the YMCA. Now allied with the Faghettitiger cult, he and his army assist the cult in return for the magik powers they possess. Relationships Yeti Dayz hates nearly all of humanity, since they are the primary reason behind his species extinction. He hates Saxton Hale in particular, since he was not only the murderer of his parents and most of his species, but also technically killed him once before, halting his assault on Mann CO. Headquarters. Although Yeti is allied with the Faghettitiger cult, he doesn't necessarily have any personal hatred towards their specific enemies. For example, he doesn't hate the DKK any more than he would any other human, and is generally okay with Robbie. Yeti also has a positive relationship with all yeti crabs, who will obey his every command. However, Yeti surprisingly has an internal conflict with Arthass. Arthass arrived after Yeti, and Yeti has seen through Arthass's clever tricks, and is generally aware of what goes on behind the scenes with Arthass and Faghettitiger. That being said, he won't directly attack or accuse Arthass, since he is afraid he will lose the aid of Faghettitiger if he does so. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Yeti's old body possessed very few supernatural or notable qualities, except that he was rather intelligent and was a great leader. However, his new body possesses several unique powers, including but not limited to: * Flight * Fire breathing * The ability to eat almost anything D4NK Rumble History General Yeti Dayz has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 9th to enter, and eliminated 2 opponents: Hugh Manatee and Axedoggo. He was eliminated by Benjamin Franklin, and was the 7th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Yeti is based off of a real person, who's online alias is Yeti4Dayz. * Yeti suffers from depression of the crippling variety. * Yeti may or may not be gay. Gallery Category:Character Category:The Faghettitiger Cult